


Save Me Some Sugar

by Atlas_the_Author



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: AU, Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Horror, Hurt, I'll think of more stuff to add here later, Other, and also some ages, character backstories, especially when you compare when the outbreak hit to the current day, let's be real some of the Ericson's kids have terribly written age ranges in canon, like locations, some details are changed up, still takes place after the walker outbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlas_the_Author/pseuds/Atlas_the_Author
Summary: When a Scavenging run goes downhill fast, an unlikely but timely rescue saves Violet, Louis, and Marlon from being some dead-head's dinner. When Violet realizes that she knows her rescuers though? Things get quite interesting very quickly





	1. 3 Teens and a Herd

**Author's Note:**

> A preface, before you start reading. I took a bit of inspiration from the Universe of Left 4 Dead 2 and decided to make this AU where Clementine started a band before the outbreak similar to The Midnight Riders. In this AU, The Walker outbreak occurred about 3 years prior to the start of this story. Alongside these changes, you'll find certain characters ages, locations, and backstories have all been altered to fit into this new world. Enjoy!

This was supposed to be easy. They were low on food, medicine, things they needed, so a simple trip into a nearby town they scouted before was supposed to be _easy_. Of course, things never go to plan though, as evident by Marlon tripping a fire alarm and bringing an army of the dead crashing down on him, Violet, and Louis.

“Marlon, on your six!” Louis shouted out to his friend. Marlon whipped around and slammed a knife into the head of a walker. The corpse shut down instantly, slumping to the ground as Marlon retrieved the blade.

“Lou, Marlon, we gotta go now!” Violet screamed from outside the pharmacy they had greedily decided to raid. “I’m not gonna be able to keep these things off us.” She sliced the head off another walker drawing too close for comfort and shut the pharmacy door. Quickly throwing a nearby shelf in front of it, Violet backtracked to the counter where Louis and Marlon were gathering the meds.

The constant whining of the fire alarm alongside the increasing groans and roars of the undead were beginning to give Violet a headache. She just wanted to be back with the others and not about to die in some fucking CVS or whatever. Marlon and Louis reappeared from behind the counter with two bags of prescription strength meds and quickly joined her,

“Out the back, this way!” Marlon began leading the others through a back door in the pharmacy and into the alley behind the building. The walkers were more concentrated on the front of the store so slipping out the back was relatively simple. They needed to get back to the road, though and that meant a few walkers needed to die first. Louis swung his chair leg, affectionately named Chairles, into the nearest bag of dead meat and locked the weapon into its jaw. The resulting fall pulled the boy down and it seemed to alert another walker of his vulnerability because Louis was now suddenly a target. He let out a scream, expecting to feel the crushing pain of infected teeth turning his flesh into a snack but was shocked to see Marlon had caught up to and got between him and the walker. Marlon shoved the walker back, drew his bow from his shoulder and loosed an arrow straight through the walker’s eye, killing it instantly.

“You are a fucking badass!” Louis slapped his best friend of the back, only barely noticing the sharp grunt of pain Marlon let out in response. Maybe he just hit him too hard. Killing walkers winded you pretty easily.

The trio of survivors charged through the alley and came out on the main road behind the pharmacy, only to immediately be met with a herd closing in on them. Violet wasted no time trying to cleave as many of the dead as she could, Marlon and Louis following suit, sticking close and trying to form a path.

“Come on you shitbirds, if I’m dying here I’ll take as many of you with me as I can!” Violet yelled out to the walkers she slaughtered as the herd continued to pile onto their little triangle of desperation. Just as the end was all but written in stone (or Aasim’s totally-not-a-diary) there was a loud honking noise which drew the attention of both the herd and the teenagers. In an instant, a chunk of the herd was flattened under the tires of a massive black bus with a plow attached to the front and the rest were cut off by the bus becoming a barricade. A Van pulled around to the back end of the bus to extend the wall and keep the walkers off of them.

Stunned into silence. The three survivors looked to each other like deer caught in headlights. The door to the bus swung open and a woman appeared with a rifle her arms.

“Get in!” The woman’s yelling spurred the teens into action and they charged onto the bus. The doors slammed behind them and the woman turned toward the driver’s seat. “Punch it, Molly!”

The bus roared to life and pushed through the remaining walkers of the herd on its way out of town.

* * *

 

Once they were far enough on the road The bus rolled to a stop and the woman, along with 2 other women joined the trio of teenage survivors in the main area of the bus.

“I can’t believe we made it out of there unscathed.” One of the women responded. She fiddled absentmindedly with a spiked bracelet on her wrist before resting her hands behind a messy head of blonde hair.

“We shouldn’t have even been there at all. That was a dumb risk; don’t know why we listened to Clementine.” Another woman, one with short-cut brown hair, retorted. Her face was etched with a scowl and her arms seemed glued to one another and crossed across her chest.

“Whatever, I’m gonna go see if Lee and AJ are alright. The van isn’t exactly in the best condition right now.

Suddenly, without the threat of walkers driving her adrenaline, Violet could look at the women who saved them and came to a sudden realization.

“Holy shit… you’re The Lethal Ladies!” Violet exclaimed, jumping to her feet and clutching her hands to her chest with a rare but wide smile.

“Uh… who?” Louis asked. He titled his head while Marlon silently stared at the exchange in front of him.

“Lethal Ladies!” Violet repeated. She spun around and gestured animatedly toward the women in front of them. “They’re that rock group I told you about back when we first met. I snuck their CDs in with me and listened to them in my room sometimes? God, I knew I recognized the bus somewhere!”

“It looks like our reputation precedes us.” The woman who opened the door spoke up. Violet turned to her and began taking in her appearance. Her hair was dark and curly, framing her dark-skinned face well. Her golden eyes were weighed down with bags but still seemed so full of color. She seemed taller than Violet at full height, though her boots seemed to be adding some height. She wore a black leather jacket with zipper pockets. There was a small stitched-on patch on her shoulder of the Letter D in mismatched fabric. Violet couldn’t recall a patch like that from any outfits the rockstar had worn before, so she guessed it was done post-apocalypse. Under the jacket was a gray T-shirt featuring art from The Lethal Ladies’ album ‘Lost Prayers’ which did little, Violet noticed, to hide the fact that she did not have a bra on. Attempting to reverse course from those thoughts, Violet examined the rocker’s torn up skinny jeans which hugged the woman’s legs tightly and- No, stop it Vi, It’s rude to ogle someone that just saved your ass. Said savior’s voice pulled Violet from her mental war. “I’m Clementine.”

“I’m Violet,” Violet said, smiling. “Thank you for saving us.”

“My name is Louis.” Louis took a dramatic bow, the sound of chairles rustling in his coat. He then twirled to gesture at Marlon and said, ”And my friend over there is… uh… Marlon?”

Marlon, however, was swaying on his feet, clutching at the wall of the bus for support before suddenly collapsing. Violet and Louis rushed to his side. They could both immediately see the beads of sweat forming all over his skin and feel how much his body was shivering. The two teens worked together to lift him up onto one of the couches in the tour bus. Clementine and the short haired woman stood back as Violet and Louis panicked around their friend.

“Jamie, What the hell is going on?” Clementine whispered.

“I-I don’t… wait.” The woman, Jamie, suddenly went wide-eyed and shoved past Clementine. She stormed up to Louis and Violet and scrutinized the sick blonde between them. Slowly, she brought a hand to his forehead and felt the heat burning through the sweat “Fuck, He’s bitten!”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Louis yelled “Marlon can’t have been bit! You’re fine, right bro?” Louis tried to get Marlon to say something but Marlon could only look silently at Louis and Violet in fear.

“Kid’s got a fever like a furnace out of nowhere then? He must have gotten bitten or scratched back in town. He’s gonna turn if we don’t do something.” Jamie tried to move Louis away from Marlon but found herself suddenly and violently pushed back against the wall of the bus. Violet held Jamie against the wall with as much of her strength as she could. The blade of her cleaver against the older woman’s throat helped with keeping her in place.

“You. will not. Touch him.” Violet threatened. “I don’t care if I love your music, I will leave you to turn if you try to hurt Marlon.”

The door to the bus opened again. Molly, along with a tall black man in a blue denim shirt with rolled up sleeves over a white T shirt and a small black boy in a disco broccoli T shirt and jacket boarded the bus in the middle of the altercation. The little boy pulled a pistol and aimed it at Violet, yelling, “Let her go!”

A tense silence hung around the group, the only noise was Marlon’s ragged breathing interrupted by coughing. Violet and Louis were shocked to see a child brandishing a weapon, let alone training it on one of them. Violet turned back to Jamie, and then slowly retracted her cleaver from the woman’s neck. Reluctantly, she removed her weight from Jamie and went back to Marlon’s side.

“Woah, clearly we missed a party.” Molly said jokingly. “Fill us in, Clementine?”

“One of the people we rescued got bit, Jamie reacted badly.” Clementine said, pointing nonchalantly towards Jamie, who was still being put to the blade by Violet.

“‘Reacted badly’? Is that what you call it?” Jamie countered. Violet shot a glare at Jamie and a growl escaped her throat. “We know what happens if someone gets bit, why are we wasting our time waiting around?”

“Fuck you!” Violet yelled back.

“If he was bitten, t-then he’s gonna turn into a monster. We shouldn’t let that happen!” The little boy said, walking into the middle of the group and lowering his weapon away from Violet. The man Molly returned with knelt down to get eye level with AJ and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“AJ, we talked about this, remember?” The man asked. He then stood up and addressed everyone in his group “We’ve _all_ talked about this. If It’s not our group?” he let the question hang there. Clementine answered.

“Then it’s not our decision.” Clementine crossed her arms and looked accusingly at Jamie. Jamie refused to make eye contact with anyone and huffed as she walked towards the driver's seat of the bus, passing a small kitchen area and a few bunks built into the walls. Lee nodded to Molly, who went to talk to Jamie, and then turned his attention to Louis.

“Permission to approach?” The man asked. Louis hesitated for a moment before nodding, making a small amount of space for the man next to Marlon. “What’s his name?”

“Marlon.” Violet said. Her arms were folded over her chest and she was staring so hard at the ground that one might think a hole could be bored through it.

“Marlon,” The man addressed the sick teen directly “My name is Lee, do you understand what I’m saying?” Marlon looked at Lee for a moment and then weekly nodded.

“Y-yes.” Marlon verbally affirmed his ability to understand Lee as well. Violet and Louis watched anxiously from the sideline with Clementine and AJ just behind them.

“Were you bit?” Lee asked. When Marlon didn’t answer him Louis tried himself.

“Come on man, don’t be stupid just tell us the truth. Did you get bit back there?” Louis looked at Marlon with both fear and regret in his eyes. It made Marlon crumble and the boy lifted his sleeve to show everyone clear indents from a walker bite that broke the skin.

“Lou… fuck I-I’m so s-sorry.” Marlon’s eyes filled with tears that mixed into the sweat on his face. Louis’ face fell as the fear and realization of Marlon’s bite settled in, not likely to leave anytime soon.

“How?” Was all Violet could manage to say. She couldn’t believe it. This wasn’t happening. Marlon couldn’t have actually gotten bit, _What the shit_?

“Walker… in the pharmacy.” Marlon explained through short, shaking breaths. Louis remembered how Marlon had appeared between him and a walker back in that moment and now understood that it must have been what Marlon was talking about.

“You idiot! Why did you do that, you should have just let him try to bite me, it would have been fine!” Louis yelled. His own tears began to flow freely. This was real. Marlon was going to die because Louis got his stupid weapon stuck in a walker by accident. He barely handled it at all, how was Violet not crying too?

“I’d do it again,” Marlon said, nearly a whisper. “No big deal, if my best friend survives.”

“Don’t be a dumbass, Marlon.” Louis nearly slapped Marlon for such a stupid excuse. Did he think he was being funny?

“We know there are only two options here, so…” Lee stood up and scanned over the three terrified teens in front of him. “How do you want to do this?”

Louis and Violet looked at each other. A silent conversation passed between the two, debating the choices and consequences of what to do with Marlon. Violet could see her own fears reflected in Louis’ dark eyes and he, in turn, saw the heartache of loss etched into her frown. Both of them knew there were no ‘right’ or ‘wrong’ choices now. Just a ‘what’ and a ‘when’. Marlon tried to sit up, leaning into Louis for support, and spoke.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this.” Another fit of coughs tore through Marlon, “But If I’m gonna die. I’m gonna die at Ericson’s.”

“Ericson’s?” Lee questioned. He looked to Clementine to see if she had an answer, but she simply shrugged and waited with him for one of the teens to explain.

“It’s where our people are. It’s not too far away.” Louis said. He stood up, giving one last reassuring grip on Marlon’s shoulder. “I can show you how to get back to it.”

“Alright then, head up to the driver’s seat and tell them where to go. AJ and I will follow in our van.” Lee nodded his head and ushered AJ towards the door of the bus. Before he left, AJ stopped to say something to Louis and Violet.

“I’m really sorry, about your friend.” AJ’s face was totally shadowed with sympathy. He had clearly seen more than enough of this type of situation than anyone his age ever should.

“Thanks, little dude. It means a lot.” Louis replied. He wiped away a tear and walked towards the front of the bus to start navigating back to Ericson’s. Violet and Clementine transferred Marlon onto one of the beds in the bus for his comfort. Clementine drew the privacy curtain for him then walked over to, and sat herself down on, the now empty couch. Without many other options for herself, Violet joined her.

The Bus began to roll away towards home and the fatigue of the day’s events began to finally settle into Violet. She fought to keep herself awake both for her sake and in case Marlon’s condition worsened, but in the end, the claws of sleep had already latched onto her. She didn’t notice that she had started to lean into Clementine and her mind faded away into slumber.


	2. A Game of Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlon's been bit, the road home is gonna be a long one, and Violet is tired and afraid. Louis knows how to hopefully break the tension though. Let's see how much good he can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter but posted much faster than I usually do. Maybe I'll actually see this fic through to completion. Kudos, comments, subscribing for updates, and bookmarks are all appreciated. Enjoy your reading!

Violet returned to consciousness slowly. She was laying down on the couch, alone. Clementine must have gone to the front of the bus or…

Violet realized as her eyes adjusted that the bus was very dimly lit, the rumbling of the road beneath the bus’s wheels had disappeared as well. Something wasn’t right here.

_ ‘What’s going on? Did they stop the bus?’  _ Violet thought. She slowly stood up and looked around, seeing if anyone was still on the bus with her. The first thing she noticed was a sizable red stain on the floor of the bus near the beds.  _ ‘What the fuck?’ _

“H-hello?” Violet called out. No response greeted her and her anxiety began to climb. She approached the stain with worry. Where was Clementine? Or Molly? Louis? Did anyone check on- “Shit! Marlon?”

Violet found the bed they had left Marlon on was empty, and blood was smeared onto the sheets and pillow. Something was definitely wrong and Violet needed to find out what the fuck was going on immediately. Violet was about to exit the bus and try to find out what was happening when her attention was grabbed by a series of noises coming from the kitchen.

Was that someone eating?

“Hey, someone there?” Violet asked to the source of the noise. The noise continued without interruption. Violet had no choice but to investigate further and slowly approached the kitchen. She regretted it as soon as she found what was making that noise.

Marlon was hunched over on the floor, clawing at a dead body and surrounded by blood. VIolet was nearly overtaken with nausea and disgust but the only thing keeping those feelings at bay was the sight of her best friend’s corpse being pulled apart from the inside by a walker that looked like Marlon.

“Holy shit, Louis!” Violet screamed. Marlon whipped around, mouth full of mashed intestines and growled at VIolet. The Walker Marlon had become was immediately aware of the presence of fresh meat and lunged at Violet. Knocking her to the ground with tremendous force. VIolet kicked and screamed trying to fend off Marlon’s corpse on top of her. She tried to find a weapon desperately but there was nothing around her. Her cleaver was missing, there was no one else around. She was going to die here, just like Louis, “Oh god, shit, please no!  _ No _ !”

“-let! Violet! Wake up!”

* * *

Violet shot up from where she was laying on the couch. She couldn’t stop herself from hyperventilating and her body was shaking and shivering like mad. Violet’s eyes darted around her surroundings trying to ground herself where she was. Lights were on, she could hear the engine of the bus humming, She felt someone’s hand on her shoulder. Their voice had dragged her out of a nightmare.

“Finally, you’re awake. Violet, are you alright?” Clementine. It was Clementine’s voice in her ears, her body next to Violet’s.

“Huh? Clementine, what-”

“You were having a nightmare. It looked bad so I tried to wake you up. Sorry if I startled you.” Clementine explained, adding in an apology.

“No it’s… thank you.” Violet responded. She looked towards the bunks instinctively. There was no blood so that was good.  _ ‘Fuck that nightmare.’ _ thought, the blonde. As her nerves settled, Violet noticed Louis and Molly approaching them with Louis wearing his usual dumb smile.

“Ladies, we’ll be arriving at our destination soon, please make sure you’ve collected all your valuables and are ready to depart when the tour ends.” Louis joked, plopping down across the from girls on a loveseat. Molly pulled out a small folding table from behind the loveseat and set it up between the four of them. Violet, for as rare as it was, actually smiled. It was welcome to hear Louis so jovial after what happened earlier with Marlon. This clearly threw Louis off for a second but he recovered quickly and retrieved his trusty deck of cards from his coat pocket. VIolet stopped smiling.

“Oh my god, you actually have those on you?” Violet groaned. Clementine looked between the two teens, confused.

“You may be the biggest fan of these lovely rock stars, or really the only one left, but I know next to nothing about them.” Louis started to say before Violet cut him off.

“You’d know more if you listened to me when I tried talking about them when we met.” Violet folded her arms and frowned at Louis. Clementine chuckled and elbowed Violet lightly in her side. Violet gasped quietly at the contact.

“Biggest fan, huh? I’m honored.” Clementine said. Molly and Clementine both shared a short laugh at Violet’s expense while the blonde teen’s face burned with embarrassment. Louis cleared his throat to quiet the common and held up the deck of cards.

“So here is how the game is played,” Louis began, “Each of us will draw a card, then combine our card values together based on teams. Violet and I on one team and Clementine and Molly on the other. Higher value will ask a question of the lower one. We can play until we get home.”

Once the rules were agreed upon, Louis passed the deck of cards around and everyone  drew their cards. They all placed their cards on the small table in the middle and tallied their scores. Violet had a 9 of Hearts, Louis had a 3 of Clubs. Clementine had drawn the King of Diamonds, and Molly had the Ace of Hearts.

“Wait, is Ace high or low?” Molly asked.

“We’ll go with Low for this game, but maybe it will be high another time.” Louis said. His reasoning was accepted and thus the score was 12 - 11 for team Violet and Louis.

“So… I just wanna get this out of the way now. Where’s Sarah?” Violet immediately regretted asking that question. The mood went downhill fast as Clementine and Molly didn’t respond. “Sorry, that was-”

“She didn’t make it out of Savannah.” Clementine finally said. Her head hung low and her fists were clenched over her knees. “The outbreak tore through the venue we were going to play in, She wasn’t a fighter, and didn’t stand a chance.”

“After the fight out of the stadium we managed to meet up with Lee and AJ and took the tour bus out of the city. We’ve been fighting like hell for the last three years.” Molly added in. No one really knew what to say after this, so everyone drew another card and set them down on the table.

The scores on round two were tallied. Violet with the 6 of Hearts, Louis had the 8 of Diamonds, Clementine had the 8 of Hearts, Molly drew the Jack of clubs. 18 -14 for Molly and Clementine.

“For safety, how many people are in your group?” Molly asked. She folded her arms over her chest and stared at Violet. There was no hostility, but Violet still didn’t really want to give away that information. Rules were rules though, so Louis obliged.

“There’s nine of us including me, Vi, and Marlon.” Louis counted on his fingers and then adopted a large frown. Sadness was rare for him to express but he couldn’t hide it this time. “There were so many of us before, now there’ll be one less.”

Violet reached across the table and held onto one of Louis’ hands. She gave it a reassuring squeeze to try and cheer him up.

“What happened to the rest of your group?” Clementine asked. Yes, it was out of turn with their little game but she felt like she needed to say it.

“Most of the staff bailed within the first day. The ones that stayed behind tried to get everyone out. They didn’t and we were left behind to fend for ourselves.” Violet answered. The memory of those first few weeks, with the small group of kids left behind to die going crazy and dropping like flies flooded her mind.

Clementine nodded solemnly. The mood was, unfortunately, not improving at all. Clementine didn’t really think of what might have happened to these kids. She assumed the same as everyone else’s stories. Walkers, raiders, accidents, illness, but not abandonment by the people put in charge of them. Molly was in a similar boat, but she just decided to move on. When round three started, everyone tried to think of a happier question to try and bring back a lighter atmosphere. Everyone drew their cards and flipped them onto the table.

Violet hit big with a Queen of Diamonds, and Louis struck rock bottom and drew the ace of clubs. Unfortunately Clementine and Molly didn’t do much better, drawing a 4 of hearts and the 2 of clubs respectively.

“OK, my turn.” Louis rubbed his hands together and asked his question. “So before the outbreak, did you ever… uh… ever have any boyfriends?”

“Oh my god,  _ really _ ?” Violet facepalmed and shook her head. Louis glared at her in return.

“Perfectly valid question!” Louis said. He threw his arms in the air for effect as he and Violet were heading towards an argument.

“Not when the people your asking are  _ both lesbians _ !” Violet countered. Louis lowered his arms silently and clearly in shock. He looked at Molly and Clementine, who were both giggling to themselves and shaking their heads. Louis seemed to be defeated in an instant. At least he made everyone laugh, right?

“Actually,” Clementine suddenly said, drawing everyone attention. “I’m Bisexual, and while I never had a boyfriend, there was a boy named Gabe that I liked.” She folded her arms behind her head and leaned back, taking in both Violet and Louis’ shocked expressions.

“W-what?” Violet sputtered. “ _ When _ ? Didn’t you start The Lethal Ladies because your parents didn’t like that you were gay?”

“Just because I’ve only dated women doesn’t mean I don’t feel attracted to men.” Clementine explained with a sly smile. “I met Gabe on tour once, his uncle was a baseball player or something and got him and his sister front row tickets. Let’s just say I gave him a free backstage pass too.”

“Oh god, my ears!” Violet shrieked and covered her ears comically. Molly gagged and faked trying to make herself throw up.

“Clementine, gross. Gross and  _ weird _ .”Molly complained. She covered her eyes dramatically while Clementine threw her head back in laughter and Louis joined her. Everyone felt the bus slowly roll to a stop complete with a hiss from the brake hydraulics. The group turned to the front of the bus where Jamie was now standing in the opening to the driver’s seat.

“Hey Louis, are you sure this is the place?” Jamie asked. Everyone on the bus gathered at the front and looked out the windshield. Louis and Violet saw the cold gates of Ericson’s just a ways up the road from them and felt immense relief. Louis informed them all they had made it to the right place, and then the two teens went back to check on Marlon. Clementine, Jamie, and Molly all looked at each other and their destination looming in the distance, with worry.

“Hey, Marlon, you still with us?” Violet asked, gently shaking their group’s leader and hoping beyond hope that he would be fine. The blonde boy stirred and opened his eyes slowly. Violet sighed. He was still alive.

“Marlon, we’re home.” Louis said, tears forming in his eyes. “Come on, we’re gonna get you past the gates.”

Marlon allowed himself to be helped from bed and stabilized by his two friends. The trio made their way off the bus, meeting Lee and AJ just a little bit outside. The three rock stars followed behind them and the entire group began walking towards the gates. Everyone was focused on taking in all the details of the teen’s home.

The looming, wrought iron gates and high brick walls were intimidating enough, but it was the dilapidated buildings behind it that were unnerving both the Lethal Ladies and Lee and AJ. A large brick and mortar building with a tall, partially collapsed belltower loomed behind the gates, the walls were mixed between the brownish-red colors of the bricks and the dirty black of disrepair. Most of the windows were broken but it didn’t matter much as the metal bars over them were enough of a barricade to keep out the dead. There was a portion of the building that was charred as if fire had ripped through it but from the outside it was still structurally sound. Everything else about the building was obscured by the gates and walls surround it, but not the building’s name written above the gate in the same wrought iron metal.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” Louis started, staring up at the gates, “Welcome to Ericson’s Psychiatric Hospital for Troubled Youth.”


End file.
